Abducted
by kjay15
Summary: After Emma and Luke are abducted by a deranged serial killer, they must fight for their lives and try to escape. While Christina, Morgan, and Jessie do everything they can in order to save them. Will they be able to survive? I do not own Jessie or any of the characters, used to be rated T, changed to rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, so this is my new story! It's about Luke and Emma being abducted and held hostage by a psychotic serial killer, and how they try to survive and find a way to escape while Christina, Morgan, and Jessie do everything in there power to save them. This story will contain kidnapping, violence, mild language, physical abuse, weapons, fighting, blood, ****and possibly death, you have been warned. It has been rated T but that may change in the future if things get more serious, but I will tell you if that happens. I know this is way different from my _Emma & Luke : Teenage Parents _story, but I hope you will give it a chance :) I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story, I will consider every single one. Enjoy! - kjay15 **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was a typical Summer morning in the Ross penthouse, a little past ten o' clock, and everyone was awake. Twenty-one year old Jessie Prescott, a red-haired woman, pale skin, and had dashing hazel eyes, she was walking down the grande staircase into the living room. She sat down on the couch, and opened up her magazine, but the quiet sound quickly vanished when she heard the two oldest Ross children scream "Jessie!" and come running down the stairs.

Jessie jumped up, and ran towards the bickering siblings. Each were screaming mean things to the other, while pushing and pulling on each other.

"Alright! Break it up!" Jessie yelled as she pushed her way in between them, and pushed them away from each other and yelled out "What's wrong?!"

Emma, fifteen, has blonde, curly hair and hazel eyes, yelled "Luke broke my cell phone so now I can't call or text anyone!"

Luke, fourteen, had short, brunet hair and chocolate-brown eyes, yelled back "I didn't mean to!"

"Liar! You did it on purpose!" Emma yelled.

"Woah! Stop yelling!" Jessie yelled.

"But he -" Emma began to yell before being cut off by Jessie.

"No! You two need to stop bickering and learn to respect one another!" Jessie exclaimed.

"How do we do that?" Luke asked.

"Start by apologizing to your sister about her phone." Jessie commanded.

Luke huffed, looked at his sister and said, "I'm sorry I broke your phone, I just wanted to play a game on it, but it slipped out of my hand fell on the floor."

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a liar." Emma said reluctantly.

"Good, now I'm sending both of you to the park, I'm forcing you two to spend time together." Jessie said as she nudged both of them towards the elevator.

"But Jessie!" Luke complained.

"No buts! It'll be over before you know it, I'll come get you both in about half an hour, now go." Jessie commanded as she hit the elevators button.

She pushed the two siblings in the elevator and waved them goodbye as the doors closed. She was beyond tired of hearing their bickering, she really hoped this quality time would help both of them.

Emma and Luke has their backs turned to each other, not wanting to see each other, they had apologized, but both were still mad. Soon, the doors opened up to the lobby. They both saw Tony, sitting behind the desk, reading a magazine. Tony looked up and saw the two oldest Ross children.

"Sup Rosslings." Tony said with a smile.

"Hey." The two siblings said in sync.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asked.

"To the park. Jessie's making us go for some siblings bonding time." Emma said.

"Were you two fighting again?" Tony asked.

"I don't see it as fighting, I see it as a brother and sister having a loud conversation." Luke said, while Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Well, good luck to the both of you." Tony said as the siblings exited the building.

They walked down the sidewalk, across the crosswalk, and walked a few more blocks until they reached Central Park. The walked to the playground, and quickly parted from each other. Emma sat down at one of the benches, while Luke sat on one of the swings on the playground.

Kids were laughing and playing, and having fun. While Luke and Emma were having what seemed like the most boring hour ever. Luke got tired of doing nothing, and went to talk to his sister. He sat down beside her on the bench and looked at her, while she just turned the other direction.

"Come on Emma, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break your phone, I swear! I'll buy you another one! I promise! Just please talk to me!" Luke complained.

Emma huffed, and turned to face her younger brother, and said, "Fine, but only if you buy me a new phone case to go with it, along with matching ear buds."

"Ugh...fine!" Luke settled, he put his hand out and said, "Truce?"

Emma smiled and shook his hand, "Truce."

They both stood up, and hugged, although neither of them wanted to, but they lived through it. The siblings waited passionately for Jessie to come pick them up, but she was obviously running late. So the duo decided to head home by themselves.

They left the park, walking side by side, eager to get home. Walking past hundreds of different people, and numerous different buildings, most of them having an alleyway in between.

One alleyway in particular was especially creepy, the two Ross children quickly fled past it, afraid of what was lurking in the dark. After passing by it safely, the children thought they were losing it, feeling as if they were just being paranoid. They walked by numerous other alleyways, one of which was a shortcut back home. It would cut their trip by a few blocks, but they both were hesitant, afraid of whatever might be hiding in there. They looked at each other, asking if they should take the chance.

But before they even had a chance to speak, two large hands shot out from the shadows, grabbing both their arms, and yanking them into the darkness. Both children screamed, but they were easily muffled when the hands covered their mouths. It was obviously a large man attacking them.

Luke managed to get free of the man's grasp and yell out, "Help!" before being silenced by the man again. He slammed both children against the wall of the building, hurting both of them mildly.

Emma bit into the guy's hand, drawing blood. She kneed him in the groin and pushed him away. She grabbed her brother's hand and darted down the alley, trying to run home as quickly as possible. The man charged after them, and in a matter of seconds, both children were tackled to the ground, screaming and crying in fear.

The man held them against the ground, his hand around each of their necks, preparing to strangle them.

"P-Please...stop!" Emma cried, begging the man to let them go.

They still couldn't get a good look at his face, it was extremely dark in the alley, people from the street couldn't even see them.

"E-Emma!" Luke cried in fear, hoping his sister could them out of this situation.

She didn't know what to do, she could scream of he would strangle them, and she could barely move with his weight on top of both of them.

The man finally opened his mouth and said, "You two are coming with me, if you scream, I'll gut you like a fish! Understand?"

Both children nodded, silently crying as the man pulled them up to their feet. He walked back towards the other end of the alleyway, pulling both children by their hair. On the other side of the alleyway, their was a old, black car. It was hidden the sheer darkness that consumed most of the alleyway. He popped the trunk open, and shoved both kids inside. He slammed it closed, smiling at his success. But soon enough, he heard both kids screaming bloody murder, trying to get someone's attention.

He jumped into the driver's seat, and blasted the music, trying to drown out the children's screams. He drove out of the alleyway in a hurry, nearly hitting people on the sidewalk. He drove onto the road, luckily traffic wasn't as bad today, so he made it out of the city without difficulty.

Inside the trunk, Luke and Emma were crammed together, both panicking, screaming and beating against the walls. Hoping to get someone's attention. Neither of them could believe it, they both had just been kidnapped. Sure they knew not to talk to strangers and stuff, but they never pictured themselves actually getting kidnapped. They always heard stuff on the news, but always thought that it could never happen to them.

Luke was crying, clutching onto his sister's arm. Emma was panicking, and starting to hyperventilate, scaring Luke greatly.

"Emma!" Luke cried, "Snap out of it!" as he violently shook his sister, bringing her back to reality.

"L-Luke? W-We need to get out of here!" Emma exclaimed. She pounded and beat against the walls of the trunk, it was pitch black inside, so she could barely see what she was hitting.

"We need to call the police! Luke! Do you have your cellphone?" Emma asked.

Luke felt around his pockets, finding a few cents and lint, but no cellphone. Both had tears in their eyes, all hope was lost.

"What are we gonna do?" Luke cried.

"I-I don't know!" Emma exclaimed as tears slid down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Jessie had just arrived at the park. She was running late because Zuri needed her help with something. Jessie looked around, seeing a bunch of kids everywhere, but none of them were Emma or Luke. She got worried, and pulled out her cellphone and began to dial Luke's number. It rang for a bit, but no one answered. She began to panic, she called Bertram to see if they had gone home, he said no, so now she was freaking out.

She asked numerous people if they've seen Emma or Luke, no one had seen them. She looked all around Central Park, scouring the sidewalks, hoping to catch a glimpse of Emma's golden locks, or Luke's freckles. But no luck, she couldn't find them. She rushed back to the penthouse, hoping they had gotten home after she called, or they got held up talking to Tony or something.

But once she got home, neither Emma or Luke were there, they were gone, Jessie only thought one things, they had been abducted...

(End of Chapter 1)

**Alright, so that it for now, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Please give this story a chance :) I will update soon. Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! So you all seemed to really like this story, and I couldn't be any happier. Thank you all so much for supporting, and I hope you read more. Alright, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) Enjoy! **

WARNING : This chapter contains physical abuse and subtle hints towards rape.

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

Luke and Emma heard the car pull into a gravel driveway, they have seen driving for at least a couple of hours. They heard the music turn off and the engine die, and then heard the front door open. They heard their kidnapper's feet hit the ground as he walked to the back of the car, reaching the trunk.

Both children feared for their life, crying silently. Luke's eyelashes laced with tears as he blinked, covering his red, puffy eyes. Emma had tears flowing down her face, ready to face her kidnapper any second.

Then, on, the trunk door and ripped open, the bright light blinded the children for a few seconds as the man took this to his advantage. He grabbed Emma's arm and yanked her from the trunk, she screamed her lungs off, punching and kicking in all directions as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Luke! Run!" Emma screamed as the kidnapper threw her to the ground, ripping her clothing.

Luke jumped out of the trunk and raced down the driveway, following his sister's commands, he was screaming for help.

The man bolted after them, tackling Luke to the ground and beginning to strangle him.

"No!" Emma roared, charging at the large man, slamming into him and pushing him to the ground and off her little brother.

She grabbed Luke's arm, digging her nails into his skin as both of them ran down the long driveway. Never before in their lives had their feet hit the ground so hard, running as fast as they possibly could. Dirt and gravel kicked up from their heels as they ran, both still crying and screaming for help.

The man stood tall, and chased after the siblings, screaming a mighty roar that terrified the children. Emma saw him gain speed, ready to full on tackle both of them. She yanked Luke with her, out of the way and into the grass. The man ran past them, missing them.

They ran across the yard, reaching the wood-fence. Luke climbed over, along with his sister. Both bolting across the empty fields. They were in the middle of nowhere, the closest house was a few miles away.

The man took chase once more. Jumping over the fence and running after the children. He caught up to them in seconds, grabbing Emma by her hair, and yanking her backwards, causing her to scream in pain and fear. Luke was a few feet ahead if her, hearing his sisters screams scared him to his very core.

He slowly turned around, seeing Emma in the man's grasp. The man pulled out his knife, and pressed it against Emma's throat, threatening to kill her right then and there.

"You two are fast! But not fast enough!" The man exclaimed, tightening his grip on Emma's golden locks. She whimpered in pain.

"P-Please...let us go!" Luke cried.

"Now you know I can't do that...because if I do, you'll go tell the police...and I can't have that happen now can I?" The man said in a creepy voice.

He leans in, and begins to sniff Emma's hair, causing her to squirm in disgust. He looked like he was in his late thirties to early forties, have jet-black hair, and scary brown eyes.

"Your sister sure is pretty...you wouldn't care if I took a swing at her right?" The man asked, licking Emma's cheek. She gasped in disgust, the knife still pressed against her throat.

"I swear if you do anything to her I'm going to kill you!" Luke exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"How cute...but I'm the one with the knife!" The man barked, pressing the steel blade even harder against her skin, cutting it a little, drawing a tiny bit of blood. She squirmed in pain, trying to wiggle free.

"No! Please! Don't hurt her!" Luke cried, trying to save his sister.

"Then walk back to the house quietly, one wrong move and I slit your sister's throat! Then I'll get you!" The man exclaimed.

"Okay...okay...just please don't hurt her!" Luke cried, obeying the man as he began to walk back to the house, the man following closely behind, still holding Emma by her hair, and still pressing the knife to her throat.

Once again the man had both children under his control, they all slowly walked up the driveway to the car where he held them. The house was old, and looked rundown, but still looked lived in. There was a small porch with a roof in the front, Luke walked up the three stairs leading to the front door. There was a window on the door, allowing him to see the living room, but the window was dirty, so he couldn't get a good view.

"Go on! Open the door!" The man yelled.

Luke slowly turned the knob, and pushed open the door. Allowing him to see the full inside of the house. The room the front door led to was the living room, but beyond this room, was the kitchen, which was easily visible from the front door.

The living room had a old, green couch sitting in the center, with a bunch of patches and stitch marking in the fabric. Most of the pillows were long gone. There was a small wooden table in front of the couch, and there was a huge fireplace against the wall, although it looked as though no one had lit a fire in that fireplace for decades.

The walls were a dirty-mustard color, and the ceiling was stained with brown spots, most likely from rain damage.

The kitchen looked empty. Just a few cabinets on the wall, along with a old, white refrigerator in the corner, and a old stove by the back screen-door.

There were steps leading upstairs, but the kids had no idea what was up there. The man shoved them onto the couch, before slamming and locking the front door.

Luke grabbed onto Emma's arm for dear life, fearing to let her go, her neck was cut slightly, but nothing serious. The man never let his eyes leave the children, just in case they tried anything stupid. He walked over to them, and grabbed both by their arms, yanking them to their feet.

"Alright, come with me!" The man exclaimed, pulling both children into the kitchen. There was an open doorway, revealing a staircase leading down, it was the basement.

"N-No! Pl-Please! D-Don't kill us!" Luke cried, trying to squirm away.

The man slammed Luke against the wall, hurting his back and head.

"Luke!" Emma yelled, only for the man to turn around and smack her across the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her face.

"Emma! No!" Luke screamed, getting out if the man's grasp and running to his sister.

The man reached down, grabbing Luke by his hair, pulling him back up. Luke screamed in pain as he was thrown to the wall, causing him a great deal of pain, and seconds later, he blacked out.

Emma got up, running to her brother's aid, but the man stopped her, and slammed against the wall as well, knocking her out as well.

The man crouched above them, caressing each child's cheek, and gave a slow, haunting chuckle, knowing what he was going to do.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Alright, so...what did you think? I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Thank you so much for reading, and can't wait to see you again. The next chapter will be up soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, it is now time for Chapter 3! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they mean so much and every time I read one they make me happy. So thank you :) Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 3! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story, Enjoy! **

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

Back at the penthouse, Jessie was still freaking out. She raced to the phone, dialing 911 and frantically awaiting for the operator to pick up.

"911, what is your emergency?" A female operator asked over the phone.

"I would like to report two missing kids!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down miss, what is your name?"

"Jessica Prescott."

"Okay Miss. Prescott, what is the name of the two missing children?"

"Emily Ross and Lucas Ross."

"Okay, can you give me their ages and their physical descriptions please?"

"Um..sure! Emma is fifteen and Luke is fourteen. Emma has light skin, is about 5'6", she has curly blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Luke has light skin, is about 5'3", he has short, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, oh and he has a bunch of freckles on his face!"

"Okay, where did you last see them?"

"Well at home, but I sent them to Central Park!"

"Okay, how are you associated with the children?"

"I'm their nanny."

"Who are their parents?"

"Morgan and Christina Ross, the famous movie director and business mogul! They're on the other side of the country for a business trip!"

"Okay Miss. Prescott, we have put out a search team looking for your kids, but we would like for you to come down to the police station, and give us more information, bring recent pictures of the children so we can use them for the search. We are calling their parents as we speak."

"Okay, I'm on my way!"

Jessie hung up the phone, and raced upstairs to get her things, and the kid's pictures. She was desperate to find them, no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out in the middle of nowhere, Emma opens her eyes. She blinks a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She lifts her head up, and sees a metal door. She's tries to move, but can't. She was tied to a wooden chair with rope. Her hands and feet are tied together and she tried to scream, but they were muffled by the duct-tape on her mouth.

She looked around, seeing nothing but a dark, empty room. It had cobwebs in the corner of the room, old boxes, and a broken light hanging from the ceiling.

Then, she instantly remembered Luke. He wasn't with her, she had no idea what happened to him, she immediately feared the worst, but she pushed that thought out of her head quickly, there was no way Luke could be...dead.

She tried to squirm out of her restraints, but no luck. Tears were streaming down her face, making her skin shine from the reflection.

Suddenly, she heard the big metal door open. A bright light filled the room, temporarily blinding Emma as she tried to adjust her eyes. The man walked in, and closed the door back. He saw Emma open her eyes, she looked so scared.

"You're finally awake!" The man exclaimed, walking over to her.

Emma tried to scream, but the duct tape silenced her.

"Ha! Your brother tried to scream too, didn't do him any luck." The man exclaimed.

Emma froze, she looked at the man dead in his eyes. He had this smirk on his face, knowing he finally got to her.

"Don't worry, your brother is still alive...he was crying and scared, all he wanted was his sister there with him...but you weren't there to protect him, so I hurt him!" The man said menacingly.

Emma's face turned bright red, she screamed at the top of her lungs, moving her body in every direction, trying anything to get out of her restraints.

The man kicked her in her stomach, her chair fell backwards onto the cold cement floor. She was shocked by the sudden blow to her body as she tried to catch her breath, which was difficult considering her gag.

"Huh...your brother did that too, but I shut him up real quick!" The man barked, he leaned down, inches from Emma's face, "You know...you're real pretty...be a shame if something were to happen...you'd better watch yourself!"

He grabbed the back of Emma's chair, and pulled it back up. He caressed Emma's cheek, and left her. As soon as he left, she slipped her tongue between her lips, hitting the sticky part of the duct tape, she pushed the tape away from her face, giving her enough room to cringe her face, loosening the tape, allowing her to rip it off, now just dangling from the side of her cheek.

She wiggled around her chair, desperate to get out of the chains. Her clothes were all dirty now, and her hair was a mess, she still had tears in her eyes. She looked way different from what she looked like at the beginning of the day.

Meanwhile, in another room beside the one Emma is in, Luke was lying on the floor. He wasn't tied up or gagged, he was just laying there, unconscious. After the man came in minutes before, he beat him badly. Punching and kicking him, throwing him across the room, just endless amounts of pain shot through Luke's body. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, he had a cut on his forehead, bruises all over his body, and he twisted his ankle.

Luke slightly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to fully awaken. He sat up, feeling the pain shoot through his body. He looked around, remembering that he and Emma had been kidnapped. Wiping away the blood from his mouth, he slowly stood up. His legs wobbling, and his knees buckling, he clutched the wall for leverage.

His room was smaller than Emma's, and didn't have any furniture, not even a chair to sit in. Although it was just as dirty, his clothes looked even worse than Emma's, but he was also beat up, so that explains a lot of it.

Luke stumbled over to the metal door, trying to pry it open, but no use. He sat against the wall, sliding down until his rear hit the floor. Tears formed in his eyes, and slid down his bruises cheek, and down his neck and soaked the top of his shirt. He lost all hope.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Alright, I know this chapter was a little short, sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer. But I hope you still liked it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story. Bye :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, it is now time for Chapter 4. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story down below. Enjoy :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

Jessie ran out of the building, racing to the police station. Passing hundreds of people, most of which probably thought she was crazy. After finally arriving, she ran through the glass doors, into a waiting room. She walked to the front desk, an officer looked up at her, seeing all the sweat pouring down her face, and her panting was scary.

"O-Officer, I-I'm here for two missing kids...Emma and Luke Ross!" Jessie panted.

The officer pointed over to one of the doors, and said "Walk in there and they will take care of it."

"Oh thank you!" Jessie exclaimed, practically running to the door. She walked in, seeing a female officer sitting at a desk.

"Hi...I'm Jessie Prescott, and I was told to come down here to file a missing persons report. Their names are Emma and Luke Ross, please help me!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yes, we have contacted their parents and they are on their way back. I'm Officer Griffon."

"Hello Officer Griffon."

"Alright, here are the papers, I need you to tell me everything about them, did you bring pictures?"

"Ah...yes! They're in my purse."

Jessie searched through her purse, and pulled out to photos of Emma and Luke, both were their school pictures. The officer took them and examined them.

"Okay, give me their full names, and age."

"The girl is Emily Julia Ross, and she's fifteen. The boy is Lucas Filbert Ross, and he's fourteen."

Officer Griffon wrote her answer down on the document, and looked up at her.

"Okay, now what clothes were they wearing before they went missing?"

"Emma was wearing a white top with little pink flowers, and a light green, buttoned-up sweater overtop, and purple jeans with pink converse shoes. Her hair was down, and curly. Luke was wearing a blue and black striped shirt, long-sleeved. As well as dark blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes. His hair looks the same as in the picture."

Officer Griffon wrote that down as well, and she looked back up at Jessie.

"Okay...do you think they were kidnapped?"

"Well what other explanation is there?"

"They could have run away? Is that a possibility?"

"No! They would never run away! They were taken! What are you gonna do about it!?"

"Okay...we just need to point out all the possibilities."

"Well running away is not a possibility!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. If they were kidnapped, do you have any idea who would take them? Did they have any enemies or rivals? Their parents are rich, do you think this could be a case of ransom? Or something else?"

"I-I don't know...I'm still processing through all this...I-I still can't believe it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house where the man was holding Emma and Luke captive, the man quietly walked down the steps and into the dark basement. He was greeted by two doors, one which led to the room Emma was in, and the other led to the room Luke was in. He picked Luke's room, and walked unlocked the metal door, and slowly walked inside.

He saw Luke sitting against the wall, he looked like he was about to pass out, sweat was pouring down his body, soaking his clothes. His face was all pale, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

The man walked over to Luke, and got down on eye-level with him.

"P-Please." Luke whispered.

The man smirked and said, "Please what? Please hit me? Well if you insist!"

He rose to his feet, and struck Luke across the face with the back of his hand. A painful shriek burst through the air, even Emma could hear it in the other room. Luke fell to his side, clutching the cheek. He spit out blood onto the floor as he coughed.

"So, your name's Luke right? And your sister is Emma? I heard both of you say the other's name during the whole scuffle. Pretty names...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to change them." The man said.

Luke shuttered, now the man knew their names. But what did he mean when he said that he would have to change them. Is he gonna give them fake names? Luke barely had time to think before pain shot through his body as he was kicked in the side.

Luke wailed in pain, trying his best to crawl away. The man grabbed the waistline of his pants, and yanked him back. Luke screamed as he was thrown back against the wall, he punched and kicked into the air, trying to hit his attacker.

On the other side of the wall, Emma silently cried. She could hear her brother's screams of pain as the man beat him. She couldn't do anything about it, she was still strapped into the chair, unable to loosen her restraints. All she could do was listen.

Tears flowed down her face as her brother was attacked, hearing his screams for help basically broke her heart. She even heard him call out her name for help, but she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and that terrified Emma to her very core.

"Did the man hurt Luke so much that he...no! He couldn't be! Luke is not dead! We will get out of this together! Brother and sister!" Emma thought.

Then, she heard the man slowly open the metal door to her room. Light filled the room, practically blinding Emma for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. Then, the door was shut instantly, and the man walked to the bound Emma. He noticed that her tape-gag had peeled off, and was now just dangling from her cheek.

"Please don't hurt him anymore!" Emma pleaded.

"Why not? I love hearing him cry and scream in pain. Don't you?"

"You're sick! You're a psychopath!"

"Now do you really think that's how to get on my good side? Trust me sweetie, it ain't!"

"Why are you doing this? Why us?"

"Why not you? It was just a matter of luck, you and your brother just happened to be walking by the alley when I was in the mood for kidnapping! If it wasn't you then it would have been some other poor kid!"

"W-What are you gonna do with us?"

"I'm gonna keep you two here, until I don't want you anymore! After that, I'll kill both of you, and bury you out in the field."

"What's the point of kidnapping us!? Or killing us!?"

"You better watch that tone there little lady...I've cut out tongues before and I'm not afraid to do it again!"

Tears poured down Emma's face, she thought about her family, her friends, Jessie, Bertram, everyone she ever cared about. She might never get to see them again, and they might never get to know what happened to her and Luke. They just...vanished, without a trace.

The man left the room, leaving Emma to cry in silence. He walked back upstairs and into the kitchen. He continued to walk into the living room, and then up the stairs to the second floor. He walked to his bedroom, containing an old bed, a table, some pictures, and a dresser.

He picked up one of the pictures from his bedside table and looked at it. He saw two children, a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair, and light eyes, looking eerily similar to Emma. And the boy had short, dark brown hair, and freckles, looking extremely similar to Luke. A tear dropped from the man's face and onto the picture. He sat the picture down, and walked to his closet, opening it up revealing a variety of different news articles pasted on the wall, all talking about kids who had been abducted, and never found. Some articles contained pictures of the missing kids, all of which looked similar to the kids in the picture, and looked similar to Emma and Luke as well.

"I-I'm sorry Thalia...I'm sorry Jacob...but I had to do it...for you, I did it for you..." The man weeped, "W-What was I supposed to do? Just let them go? I-I did it for you two!"

(End of Chapter 4)

**Well this story got on a whole new level of creepy...but did you like it? I hope you did and please leave a review down below telling me what you think of the story, and your ideas for it. Oh, and by the way, I have created a twitter account that you can follow, I made it so I can update you guys and gals on what is to come in my stories, and things like when I'm updating or something. If you're interested, then go to my profile page, and it's the first thing on there. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll see ya next time. Bye :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals! I know you all have been waiting for this chapter, and I'm happy to tell you it's here. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story, I love reading them :) Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 5! Enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 5)

It had been hours since Jessie left the police station, she was still quietly sobbing in her room, Emma and Luke were now officially missing. Christina and Morgan had gotten home just a few minutes before, both crying hysterically. Bertram was upset as well, sure he found the kids annoying and spoiled, but he still loved every single one. Ravi and Zuri were told by Jessie what happened, both were crying in their rooms as well.

Morgan and Christina were sitting in the living room, tears running down their faces and neck, and beginning to soak their shirts. They just wanted Emma and Luke home, safe and sound. The tv was on in the background, both not paying any attention to it. But they heard something that made them shiver and cringe. It was the Amber Alert for their kids.

_"The two children of Christina and Morgan Ross were allegedly abducted today while in Central Park. The children, Emily Ross, 15, and Lucas Ross, 14, appeared to have made it to the park according to witnesses, but left a little while later, and they never made it home. Police are doing everything they can with the investigation, whether this is a case of ransom or not, we pray to God that these poor kids make it back to their family." _

The screen showed the picture of both Emma and Luke, along with information on them, such as their height, weight, etc.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old house. Luke slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times. He was laying flat on the ground, his body covered in scrapes and bruises. He hurt all over, and swore he thought some of his ribs were broken. He slowly sat up, feeling the intense pain course through his body. He spit out some blood that was still in his mouth, wiping it away with his hand.

Tears slid down his bruised cheek, and down his neck. All he wanted was to go home, see the rest of his family, spend time with them, play with them, be there with Emma. But now none of that may ever happen. He might never seen his family again, or even see sunlight again. He didn't even know if it was the same day or not, he had no idea how long he was unconscious.

He looked around his room, seeing nothing but cobwebs and dust. Not even a window. The room was engulfed in darkness, Luke couldn't even see five-feet in front of him. But then he got an idea, he looked over at the metal door. He had a plan.

Waiting until the perfect moment, Luke slowly crawled to the door. Listening to see if he could hear his kidnapper walking down the stairs. After sitting there for about ten to fifteen minutes, Luke finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He prayed the man would come into his room, and not Emma's, then his plan wouldn't work. His wishes came true when he heard the man open the latch to his door. Luke slowly moved into position, while the man flung open the door, barging into the room.

Luke raced out the door from behind, and slammed it shut. He bolted towards Emma's door, lifting the latch and pushing it open. Once his and Emma's eyes met, tears were sure to follow. The freckled boy ran to his sister, quickly untying her rope restraints.

"Luke! How-" Emma exclaimed, before Luke shushed her as he untied the rope around her legs.

He pulled her hand and the duo bolted out of the room. Running past just as the man was finally able to unlock it after finding the right key. The siblings ran up the stairs, and into the kitchen. They bolted out the screened-back door, and ran for their lives. A few hundred yards away was a large, wooded area. That was surely a good place to hide from the man.

They both ran with all their might, not daring to look back. Both their hearts pounding like crazy. Luke was in extreme pain, but did not care as long as it meant he and Emma would get away. After running for a few minutes, the siblings finally made it to the woods. They looked back, and saw the man charging after them, still near the house.

Luke and Emma ran deeper into the woods, bushes and leaves brushing against their bodies as they darted past them. Eventually, the siblings were separated by numerous trees, and the setting sun wasn't helping. Pretty soon it would he dark out. They had no idea where their kidnapper was, he could be a thousand yards away or just a few feet away, both were too scared to look.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Ravi and Zuri had cried themselves to sleep, despite it only being seven-thirty. Bertram was just cleaning the whole house, not knowing what to do with his time. Usually around this time he would be trying to steal the remote away from Luke who was watching wrestling and turn it to the cooking channel, or he would be baking cakes with Emma. Now that they were missing it just didn't feel right.

Jessie was out getting groceries, at the store she nearly broke down in tears when she passed some blueberry pancakes, they were Luke's favorite, and the same thing happened when she saw some Leopard Beat magazines, knowing Emma would force her to buy some on the spot. She missed them dearly.

Morgan and Christina were still devastated, Christina had locked herself in their room and cried for hours, while Morgan just stood on the terrace, slow, dreadful tears slid down his neck. He stared out to the city, knowing the two of his children were gone. He would do anything to find them, anything.

(End of Chapter 5)

**Alright, I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry, but hopefully the next one is longer. And sorry for taking forever to update. I've had a little writer's block lately, but I don't think it's serious. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Bye :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, you ready for another chapter of Abducted? I hope you are because it's finally here! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story. Enjoy! **

(Beginning of Chapter 6)

Luke fell to the ground as he tripped over a tree stump, his clothes ripping and getting even more dirty. The sun was gone, and the moon had just risen into the sky, twinkling stars shined over the woods. Dry tears were all over his face, shining in the moonlight. He kept his body close to the ground, behind the stump, trying to remain out of sight. He had been running for a good twenty minutes around the woods, going in every direction, getting lost no doubt. He had no idea where Emma or their kidnapper was.

Despite being low to the ground and out of sight, his heavy breathing would be a dead give away, so he covered his mouth, trying to breathe out of his nose. The boy prayed for Emma to be alright.

The silence of the night was overwhelming, only able to hear the grasshoppers chirping, or the leaves rustling in the wind. But one sound sent shockwaves of hope through Luke's body. It was the sound of a truck, driving down a road nearby.

As he began to stand up, a chilling thought popped in his head, _"__what if it's the man that kidnapped us?"_

He remained close to the ground, the truck sounded like it was driving further away, if he didn't do anything, the truck would just drive on by, and that could possibly be their only chance of escape. So, Luke jumped to his feet, and bolted towards the sound of the truck engine.

He ran closer and closer to the sound, until he found it's source. It was a rusty-old truck driving along the quiet road, a young man looking around twenty-five was driving it. Luke bolted out in front of the car, the headlights nearly blinding him. The man slammed on his breaks, screeching to a holt, and he quickly jumped out and saw Luke.

You can imagine the terrifying feeling of seeing a kid all dirty, his clothes all ripped, and running in the woods in the middle of the night. That was the terrifying feeling this young man was feeling right about now.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" The man exclaimed, running towards him.

"H-Help me!" Luke stuttered, he was barely calm enough to speak.

"I-I need to get you to the hospital!" The man stated, gently grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him to the truck.

"M-My sister! S-She's still out there!" Luke exclaimed, realizing he had no idea where Emma was.

"Your sister? H-How did you get out here? What's going on?"

"E-Emma and I w-were kidnapped!"

"Oh my god! Okay...get in the truck! Lock the doors! Turn off the engine! I'm gonna go find her! You stay here! Call the police, my phone's in the truck!"

Luke got in the car, and locked the doors, while the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, using it for defense if worse comes to worse. And Luke watched as he slowly disappeared into the woods.

Tears were still streaming down Luke's face, he grabbed the cellphone from the cup holder, and frantically called 911. While he put the phone to his ear, he twisted the keys in the ignition, turning off the engine. Luke crawled to the floor, hiding just in case the man were to walk by or something.

After what seemed like the longest five seconds of his life, Luke finally heard the police operator answer the call.

"911 What is your emergency?" A young woman asked, Luke could tell by her accent that she was British.

"P-Please...help me! I-I'm Luke Ross...I was kidnapped!

"Okay calm down sweetie, do you know where you are?" The woman asked calmly.

"N-no! Please I don't want him to find me!" Luke cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are tracing your call to pinpoint your location." She replied.

"I-I'm scared...p-please hurry!" Luke sobbed quietly, covering his mouth.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something crashed through the windshield. Luke screamed at the top of his lungs as glass flew everywhere, and the flailing object landed on the seats. Luke saw the young man that helped him, blood was everywhere. Deep stab wounds in his stomach and chest, with blood pouring out of them. Luke cried and dropped the phone, terrified out of his mind.

But before he could grab the phone, two large hands reached down and grabbed Luke, screaming his head off as he was pulled out from the car through the broken glass, some of it cutting him. The man slammed Luke against the hood, knocking him out instantly. He lifted Luke over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk back into the woods, searching for Emma.

(End of Chapter 6)

**Okay, I know this chapter was short as well as the pervious one, but don't worry, the next chapter will be normal length. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please continue to read and leave reviews. Have a nice day, bye ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals, it's time again, it's time for another chapter of Abducted! Woohoo! Okay, shenanigans aside, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas for the story. Enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 7) WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF I SHOULD CHANGE THIS STORY TO RATED M!

It was the next morning, Christina opened her eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light filling the room. She sat up, and quickly wiped away the dry tears from her face, she wishes it was just a nightmare, that none of this really happened. That she could walk into Luke and Emma's room and see them sleeping in their bed, or go downstairs and see them fighting over what they're having for breakfast.

But no, they were still gone, and Christina was devastated. She prayed that her children would be okay, that they would be home safe and sound in no time. Where she could wrap her arms around them both and embrace them in the tightest hug of their lives, and she wanted to tell them that she loved them.

Morgan was a wreck, not sleeping at all that night, just doing anything he could to occupy his time. Numerous times throughout out the night he would break down crying, falling to his knees and silently weeping.

* * *

Emma slowly pried open her eyes, seeing the bright sunlight beaming down on her. She sat up, hearing the crinkling off leaves and twigs on the ground as her body shuffled them around. Her hair had leaves and dirt all in it, and filled with knots as well.

She stood up, leaning up against a tree, feeling her legs buckle as she nearly fell back down. Her legs were weak, from running all night, searching for Luke, while trying to stay hidden, finally collapsing to the ground and going to sleep. She prayed Luke got away, and that he didn't end up back in that evil man's clutches.

Taking her first step, she felt pain seer through her body, all her weight on one foot was not a good idea. After taking a few more steps, she got used to the pain and kept on going, braving her way further into the woods.

Meanwhile, Luke was just waking up. Feeling restraints on his arms and legs, unable to move. He opened his eyes, and saw he was strapped down to an old bed. Belts tied around his wrists, leading up to the rusty, metal frame. And his legs were strapped down by rope, tied together. No gag this time, at least he had that going for him.

He then remembered the night before, how he caused that young man to get murdered. Tears formed in his eyes, knowing it was his fault, quietly sobbing like an infant until he heard the door knob turn slowly, and the door swing open.

The man stood there, his shadow creeping into the room like a silent killer. The darkness from the hallway covered his face, so Luke couldn't see him clearly. But he knew that the evil man was up to something.

"You're awake...about time..." The man said coldly.

Luke didn't speak, he just stared at the shadowy figure standing in the doorway, eyeing his every move.

"What? Not talking? Oh please, like I care. But if you want to see your sister alive...then I suggest you don't fight back...okay?" The man said as he walked into the room, letting Luke see him in all his evil glory.

"Y-You have Em-ma?" Luke stuttered.

"Yep...got her this morning lurking outside...I bet you think she got away don't you? Well you're dead wrong. She's in the basement, tied up, waiting for her torture!" The man said with a smile.

"J-Just let her go! Please! You can do what you want with me! Just leave her alone!" Luke cried.

"Oh I'll let her go...after I do what I want to you..." The man said with a smirk, his eye beginning to twitch.

Luke got even more scared, and braved to ask. "D-Do what?"

The man smiled and walked over to Luke, and sat down next to him, placing his hand on Luke's restrained leg, and slowly sliding it up to his waist. "I think you know, Luke."

Luke started crying and tried to squirm out of his restraints, but no luck. The man walked across the room, and opened a door, grabbing a pair of scissors. He walked back over, and leaned down towards Luke, gliding the shape, metal blade down his cheek, and he whispered, "Try not to scream."

* * *

Morgan was sitting on the couch, watching the news. Just waiting for something to come on about Emma and Luke. He had gotten a call a few hours before, about how Luke had managed to call the police, but the phone signal dropped before they were able to pinpoint his location. And the operator reported that the last thing she heard was Luke screaming, and glass shattering.

All he wanted was his kids back, to hear them arguing about something stupid, or to hear one complaining to the other about something another sibling did. He couldn't imagine living without them.

"Daddy?" Zuri asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Breaking Morgan from his thoughts, and quickly wiping away his tears.

"Yeah sweetie?" Morgan asked, sniffling a bit.

"I miss Emma and Luke." Zuri stated, as she sat down on the couch, leaning onto her father's shoulder.

"We all do sweetie, we all do." Morgan replied.

"Do you think they're gonna come back?" Zuri asked, seeing her father tear up once again.

"God I hope so..." Morgan whispered, with a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

"Hello?" Bertram asked into the phone.

"Is this the Ross residence?" Someone asked in a husky voice.

"Perhaps...who is this?" Bertram asked.

"That doesn't matter...but I know who this is..." The man stated.

(End of Chapter 7)

**Okay, so that's all for now. I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Now, I need you all to review saying whether or not for me to change the rating of this story. I think I should. So I'm just warning you that you'll probably have to go to the "M" section to find this story. Anyways, thanks for reading, see ya next time. Bye ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION : This is not an official chapter of Abducted, I'm just making this little announcement to tell you all what's going on. I wanted to tell you all that I will be changing the rating of this story to "M" once I publish the next chapter. So in order to find it, you have to search in the "M" section. Okay, so that's basically all. Have a nice day, and I'll see ya next time. Bye ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals, so this is the first chapter of Abducted posted after changing this story to the "M" rating. So now, I can be more versatile with my writing, able to write stuff that normally wouldn't be permitted in the rated "T" section. So just as a warning, expect some more graphic scenes, whether it's fighting, sexual, etc. In fact, this chapter involves the man raping Luke, just incase you didn't get that vibe last chapter. So you have been warned! Alright, now that that's out of the way, I hope you like it, and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 9)

"P-Please...S-Stop!" Luke cried, feeling the man slide the sharp scissors down his cheek, onto his neck, and down to his shirt.

"Oh we're not stopping now...the fun is just beginning, it may hurt at first...but in the end you won't feel it at all." The man relied, his creepy smirk still glued to his face.

He opened up the scissors, and slid one of the blades under the fabric of his shirt, and the other one over it. Tears slid down Luke's face as the man cut down his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach.

"Wow...you're quite muscular for a kid...can't wait to see what the rest of you looks like!" The man exclaimed, moving his face close to Luke's now naked torso as he pulled off the remains of his shirt. Luke sobbed as he felt the man's tongue glide across his chest, and down to his stomach. He felt disgusted.

The man slid his hands up Luke's legs, above his waist and up to his side. With Luke still crying hysterically.

"Don't cry baby...daddy's here." The man said sympathetically as he ran his fingers through Luke's hair, kissing his forehead.

"Please...l-leave me a-alone..." Luke sobbed.

"But don't you want me to take you? You'll love it...trust me...I've done this thing before and all the kids...well let's just say it definitely impacted them..." The man stated.

"S-Stop this...p-please..." Luke cried, trying to squirm away from the man's wondering hand, slowly venturing down south.

"I want you to moan my name when I rape you...I want you to moan out...Peter..."

Luke closed his eyes, feeling Peter lick Luke's neck, tears still flowing down his face.

"Or if you want, you can moan out the word, daddy? You're choice."

* * *

Emma reached the edge of the woods, seeing the big open field, and the old, rickety house in the distance. She couldn't believe she ended up back here. She quickly ducked behind some trees, praying the man didn't see her. Wherever he was.

But then one deadly thought popped into her mind. _What if he found Luke?_

She didn't care, she had to know. So she stood up tall, and ran as fast as she could towards the house, keep semi-low to the ground, feeling the tall grass brush against her legs. Finally reaching the house, she peered through the window, seeing the empty living room. She made her way around back, and quietly snuck though the back screen-door.

Looking down in the basement first, armed with a knife she got from one of the kitchen drawers, she found nobody. This eased her mind, hoping Luke wasn't here. But then, suddenly, she heard the man wail in pain.

"Ah! Why you little mother-" The man screamed. "You bit me!"

Emma charged up the stairs, holding the knife firmly in her hand. She bursted through the door, and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

"Hey Jessie." Tony said, seeing her exit the elevator.

"Hi Tony, just here for the mail." Jessie replied, leaning against the desk.

"Here ya go...any news on Emma and Luke?" Tony stated, passing the mail to her.

"Nope...police have no leads...no clues...nothing."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I can do to help. Maybe if I had just stopped them from going to the park or something?"

"Oh no, Tony don't blame it on yourself! It's my fault...I'm the one that sent them, they're gone and quite possibly dead because of me!" Jessie cried.

"Don't say that!" Tony exclaimed, running around the desk and hugging Jessie tightly. "It's not your fault!"

"Oh please...it is my fault...and everyone knows it..." Jessie cried.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Tony asked, looking into her watery eyes, gliding his hand down her back.

"J-Just...take my mind off of this-" Jessie began to rant, but was cut off by Tony leaning in and kissing her.

The kiss lasted for several, long, intensifying seconds. Lips smashed together, hands gliding across one another. Eyes closed as they broke apart. Waves of excitement flowing through their bodies. They stared at each other, and Tony muttered out, "D-Did that take your mind off of it?"

Jessie nodded, and Tony smiled, saying, "Let's take our minds off of it again..." as he held her hand, and guided her into the back room.

* * *

Emma gasped at what she saw. Fury engulfed her mind, rage and hatred coursing through her body. What she saw, was the man, laying on top of Luke, both naked, with him raping him. Luke was crying and screaming, while the man was smiling and just plowing away. He hadn't seen Emma yet.

"Ah...you got fuckin' blood on me!" The man screamed, pulling out of Luke. "You piece of shit!"

"LET GO OF HIM!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, running at him, knife in hand.

The man screamed as Emma stabbed him in the back twice, the silver blade coated in dark red blood. She grabbed him by the shoulder, jamming her thumb into one of his open wounds, and pulled him backwards, throwing him to the ground. He wailed in agony.

Luke was laying there, crying hysterically, still strapped down to the bed.

Emma dropped to her knees, and stabbed the man in his chest, pulling back out and plunging back down, only to stab him once again. Blood splattered everywhere, all over the man's naked body, and all over Emma. After repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, she moved to the part she felt the most rage for. The part that raped her little brother.

Luke heard the stabbing noises, the blade slicing through the man's skin and ripping right through his insides, blood trickling out onto the floor. He couldn't stop crying for Emma, begging her to stop and to come untie him. But she just wouldn't stop, rage filled her eyes, stabbing him over and over, already over a hundred times by now. The man was dead.

After minutes of just constant stabbing, Emma burst down into tears, throwing the knife across the room. Blood all over her, in her hair, on her clothes, on her skin. Everywhere. She stood up, and looked over at her weeping brother, seeing blood between his legs, and on the bed-sheets below him. From where the man raped him. She walked over to him, and looked into his red, puffy eyes.

"E-Emma...u-untie me-e...p-please." Luke sniffled, tears still silently flowing down his face.

The blonde girl looked down at her hands, which were stained with blood, and the glanced back over at the lifeless corpse on the other side of the bed, and then over to the knife across the room. This terrified Luke, he began to cry even more.

"P-Please Em-ma...unt-tie m-me-e..." Luke sobbed.

"I-I...I-I'm going...t-to go t-take a shower." Emma responded, silently walking out of the room, leaving Luke naked, still strapped to the bed, crying like crazy.

"No! E-Emma! Don't leav-ve me!" Luke cried out. "P-Please!"

* * *

Jessie sat on one of the crates in the storage closet. Pulling her sweater back on. While Tony sat on the floor, buttoning back up his doorman uniform.

"Well...that was great." Tony exclaimed, a smirk on his face.

"Yep, one of the best I'd say." Jessie replied.

"The time in the living room when all the kids were asleep was pretty fun." Tony responded.

"Oh yeah...that was good." Jessie stated.

"Was it a good way to take your mind of it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah...we should do it again some time...and by some time, I mean tomorrow." Jessie exclaimed.

"Does that mean we're back together?" Tony asked.

"More like friends...but with benefits..." Jessie replied, standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait! You forgot your bra!" Tony exclaimed, holding up Jessie's bright red bra.

"Keep it...maybe next time I'll get to keep your underwear..." Jessie responded, winking at him as she walked out of the storage room.

Tony smiled, and stood up. Whipping out his phone, he dialed a number and waited for a response.

"Hello?" Bertram asked over the phone.

"Nice to talk to you again." Tony responded, now talking in a deep, low voice.

"Who is this?!" Bertram hissed.

"Like I said a few hours ago...that doesn't matter. But if you want to see Emma and Luke alive...I suggest you listen closely." Tony stated into the phone, his evil and sadistic voice echoing through the phone.

(End of Chapter 9)

**So that's all this chapter! What'd you think? I know this chapter had rape and stuff in it. But hey, I changed it to "M" for a reason. Sorry if it was a little much. But I hope it wasn't too much. So please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas on the story. And I hope I hear from you again. See ya next time. Bye ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals, so last chapter A LOT of things happened, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Can you guess what's gonna happen? Alright that's all I have to say right now, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review down below with your thoughts of the story. Oh, and if any of you would take the time to vote on my poll on my profile page, that would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy ;) **

(Beginning of Chapter 10)

Tony walked out of the lobby, now wearing his regular clothes. Walking around back, and getting into his car, which was classic black, and looked eerily similar to the car Peter drove when he kidnapped Emma and Luke. Turning the music up, he whistled to the tune of the radio, changing the channels once in a while. Driving out of the city, he made his way out to the open road, the windows down, and the wind in his hair.

He whipped out his phone, and typed in a number. Pressing it to his ear, he waited and waited for an answer, no luck. It went to voicemail.

"Peter you piece of shit! Answer the goddamn phone!" Tony hissed, using it as his voicemail before tossing the phone in the passenger seat.

* * *

Emma turned on the water, seeing it shoot out from the shower-head, getting it to the appropriate temperature, she slowly peeled off her bloody clothes, and threw them in the hamper next to the toilet. Soon, she was standing in front of the now fogged-up mirror, naked. Blood still staining her skin. Getting into the stall, she felt the warm, glistening water hit her skin, and wash down her body. Within seconds, the shower floor was covered in water and blood, washing down the drain.

Her eyes closed as she washed her hair, once again letting all the blood seep out onto the floor, only to be washed away. Gliding her hands through her hair, pulling out the knots and dirt. Staying in the shower for about half-an-hour, she turned the knobs, and the water stopped. Climbing out, she grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets, and wrapped it around her body.

She unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out into the hallway, leaving watery-footprints as she walked back into the room where Luke was tied up. He was still crying, but once seeing her, he didn't bother saying a word, in fact he looked away from her. Emma gazed her eyes across his naked body, seeing the blood between his legs, where he had been raped. She showed no emotion, looking back up at his face, she sat down next to him.

"You h-had your shower...c-can you untie me n-now?" Luke sniffled.

Emma didn't bother responding, she looked over at the bloody mess beside the bed, flies were already swarming the body.

"P-Please Emma!" Luke begged.

The blonde girl stood up, and walked up to the window, and gazed out, seeing the open fields surround the house.

"I'm going to go look for some clothes..." She stated, and walked out of the room, leaving Luke once again.

"No! No! E-Emma! P-Please Emma! Untie me! I-I'm begging you!" Luke cried, only to be ignored as she left the room.

Luke started crying once again, sobbing loudly.

* * *

"Jessie, can you make me a sandwich?" Zuri asked.

"Sure sweetie, what kind?" Jessie replied.

"Ham and Cheese please, and don't forget to cut off the crust."

"Alright kiddo, I'll be back in two minutes!"

Jessie walked into the kitchen, and walked to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out some ham and cheese, sitting them on the counter.

"Oh hey Jessie...whatcha doing?" Bertram asked nervously as he walked in from the screening room.

"Making a sandwich for Zuri, what about you?"

"Umm...Ravi asked me to make him some soup." Bertram stated, sweat beading down from his forehead.

"Ravi's been asleep for over three hours? He had that headache remember? And I just checked up on him like five minutes ago." Jessie said, catching Bertram's lie.

"Oh did I say Ravi? I meant Morgan...wonder how I messed that up?" Bertram exclaimed with a chuckle, still acting nervous.

"Alright..." Jessie responded, now curious about Bertram's odd behavior.

* * *

Emma wondered around the second floor, looking through bedrooms, searching the dressers, closets, etc. Finding a large gray t-shirt, she pulled that over her head, reaching down to her knees. Thinking it was good enough, she started searching for clothes for Luke. After finding a large, white t-shirt, and some sweatpants, she walked back into the room where Luke was still tied up.

"I've got some clothes for you." She stated, holding up the t-shirt and sweatpants.

"P-Please untie m-me now!" Luke cried, begging his sister to finally untie him.

"Don't worry, I'll put your clothes on you..." Emma exclaimed, completely ignoring his pleads.

"N-No! E-Emma stop! Please!" Luke exclaimed as Emma lifted up his legs, sending pain through his body.

He cried for her to stop, screaming that it hurt to move. But she still ignored him, sliding the sweatpants up his legs, reaching the bloody area, where she ignored it and just pulled them up all the way, finally covering up Luke's private bits.

"Alright Luke, I'll untie you now..." She stated, smiling down at him.

She untied his hands, and he jumped up away from her, cringing in pain from the sudden movement, but he didn't care.

"Get away from me!" Luke exclaimed, pushing her off of him as he stood up, cringing in pain once again.

"Luke what are you doing?" Emma asked.

The freckled boy wiped away his tears, and yelled, "How could you not untie me?! Why would you leave me?!"

"Luke...I killed him...I killed the man who stole your virginity!" Emma exclaimed, walking around the bed.

"G-Get away!" Luke yelled, pushing her back into the wall.

Luke started to cry again, and he ran around the bed, past the bloody body and out the door. He could hear Emma yell for him to wait. But he didn't care, he ran down the stairs, and out the front door, feeling the cold air pierce his naked torso as he took off running. Now starting to get dark, he could hear the mosquitos buzzing as he ran by. Pain was coursing through his body, feeling blood trickle down his legs as he ran.

Running out to the road, he followed it, leaving Emma behind, now completely terrified of her. After running for about five minutes, he saw headlights in the distance.

A smile formed on his face, and he ran out in front of the car, watching as it slowed down to a complete stop.

The driver jumped out, and yelled, "Luke?"

Luke smiled after recognizing the voice, "Tony?" He yelled back, tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god what happened to you? Are you alright?" Tony exclaimed, running to him.

Luke couldn't believe it, he embraced Tony in the tightest hug, and said, "J-Just take me home...p-please...or call the p-police!"

Tony walked Luke back to the car, and helped him inside, before getting in himself. Luke noticed as he locked the doors, and he asked, "A-Are you gonna call the police?"

"I'm afraid not Luke..." Tony said, giving Luke a sympathetic look.

Luke got scared, and reached for the handle, trying to open the door, failing to open due to him locking it, Luke reached for the lock, trying to pull it up. But Tony grabbed Luke by his hair and slammed his face into the glove compartment.

Luke wailed in pain as Tony jumped across the seat, on top of him. Reaching down to the seat handle, pulling it so the seat went back all the way, now Luke laying horizontal.

"Tony stop! Please!" Luke cried, but Tony was already unbuckling his belt. While doing that with one hand, the poor boy felt Tony's hand reach down his sweatpants, digging his nails into his upper thigh.

"You're mine Luke!" Tony yelled, now pulling down his pants and underwear, getting ready to rape Luke.

Outside the car, Luke's screams were heard, for hours his countless screams and cries for help, the car was even shaking through most of the ordeal, with Tony moaning loudly...

(End of Chapter 10)

**So that ending was...a lot...but this is a tough story, especially now that it is rated M. I'm sure some people won't like it, but you're not supposed to like it. Anyway, I hope you leave a review, and I'll see you all next time. Bye ;) **


End file.
